


Something Pink This Way Comes

by justkeeponwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hilarity Ensues, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeeponwriting/pseuds/justkeeponwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean asked Sam to deliver a letter, Sam should've known that it wouldn't lead up to anything good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Pink This Way Comes

Sam should’ve known that when Dean grabbed him in the middle of the hallway, five minutes before the first class, that it wouldn’t lead up to anything good. Dean had been suspiciously quiet during the car ride to school, and Sam figured that now was the time that Dean spilled the beans and told him what was bothering him. Dean got moody like that sometimes, and Sam was really counting the days when his brother graduated and left to college – he loved his brother, but sometimes, living in the same quarters and having to go to the same school building made him want to tear at his hair.

He didn’t expect Dean to reach into his shoulder bag and hand out a heart-shaped letter.

“Sam, I need you to deliver this for me,” Dean said, looking everywhere but Sam.

“What’s that?” Sam asked. He glared at the ugly, glowingly pink paper and the heart-shape of it, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I’m not delivering your Valentine’s cards for you.”

“It’s… it’s not mine,” Dean said, flushing with embarrassment or anger, Sam didn’t know. “Jo asked me to deliver it.”

“So why don’t you?”

“It’s, uh…” Dean ducked his head. His fingers were tapping nervously against the folded letter, and – though it shouldn’t have mattered to Sam at all – Sam was worried that Dean might crumble the letter. “It’s Jo’s.”

“Jo asked you to deliver it?”

“Yeah.”

“So, I feel like I’m repeating myself, but why don’t you just deliver it?”

“It’s for Cas,” Dean grumbled. “It’s for Cas, okay, and I don’t wanna be the one to put it in his locker.”

“Dean, you’re the least suspicious person to sneak around Cas’s locker. You could have a dinner there and no one would question it.”

“You should do stand-up, with one-liners like that.” Dean shook his head. “Sam, just, you’ve gotta do this for me.”

“Why can’t you do this yourself?” Sam grumbled. “It’s not like your name is even on the letter.”

“He can’t see me sneaking around his locker!” Dean whispered, furiously. “Just—c’mon, do it.”

“Fine,” Sam mumbled. He reluctantly accepted the letter. “Jo owes me for this.”

“Just don’t lose it, squirt,” Dean said. He patted Sam’s head, grinning when Sam ducked away, and headed to the opposite direction.

Sam sighed, turned around and started to walk towards Cas’s locker. It was only when he reached the right hallway that realized that he should’ve asked Dean for Cas’s locker number, because while he remembered where it was, he couldn’t remember the exact number. (He wasn’t like Dean, he didn’t _need_ that information for anything.) Hesitant, Sam looked around in the crowd, trying to find some kind of clue where the correct locker might be, or better yet, find Cas and give the letter in person.

Someone leaned over his shoulder to talk directly into his ear. “Whatcha doing, Sammy?”

“Gabe!” Sam whirled around. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“Where’d be the fun if I didn’t?” Gabriel laughed. Sam still wasn’t used to Gabriel being around – he should’ve graduated a year ago, but he’d flunked his exams and had to repeat a year. Castiel had grumbled that Gabriel did that on purpose, because he didn’t want to pass by any opportunity to torment his family (a.k.a, a year younger Castiel and two years younger Anna). Dean, on the other hand, had once whispered to Sam that Gabriel probably did it to keep an eye on his younger siblings, because their parents weren’t around for that.

“Now, really, what are you sneaking around?”

“Just… passing a note,” Sam muttered. Gabriel instantly grabbed it from Sam, making Sam cry out in protest.

“It’s not for you!”

“How should I know if I didn’t read it?” Gabriel asked, eyes glimmering. His eyes widened when he read the letter. “Why, Sammy! I didn’t know you were such a romantic! And behind the bleachers, no less!”

“Give me that,” Sam snapped, and took the letter back. Gabriel willingly gave it. “Which one is Castiel’s locker?”

Gabriel tapped his lips, thoughtfully. “That’s a letter for dear Cas?”

“Please just tell me his locker number. I’ll be late for class.”

Gabriel’s eyes shone with something akin to mischief – a very common expression on his face and one Sam might’ve recognized if he hadn’t been preoccupied with the bell ringing just then. “It’s 4078. You’re welcome.”

“Thanks!” Sam said. He checked the number and hastily tucked the letter in the locker.

“Any time, Sammy,” Gabriel said. He watched as Sam hurried away.

Gabriel stayed where he was for a few moments, lingering as the hallway started to empty. Gabriel might’ve not been the most perceptive when it came to relationships, but now he wondered how he could’ve missed the most obvious thing in the world.

Sam had a crush on… Cas?

Well, that was just… hilarious. Yes. That was the word. Hilarious. And Gabriel wasn’t going to let any opportunity to have some fun pass by. Especially if it meant that dear Cas never got the letter. Sam was way too young and good for him, anyway. Gabriel was just playing the… un-matchmaker, let’s say.

Whistling, Gabriel continued on his way. He was already two minutes late for class – might as well make it five and make a grand entry.

 

* * *

 

During first break, Meg Masters went to her locker to get her AP Biology books. Unsuspecting, she opened the door, raising her hands to stop the books from falling out from the over-stuffed locker.

Nothing fell out. Instead, she found something in her locker that didn’t belong there – a heart-shaped, bright pink letter.

Meg raised her brows as she read it; the letter was very simple and written in block letters, making it hard to recognize the handwriting.

 _Will you bee_ (there was a crudely drawn picture of a bee there, substituting the word) _my valentine? Please meet me behind the bleachers after school, at 5 PM. Love, your secret admirer._

It was so juvenile and cliché that Meg actually laughed out loud. She shouldn’t have, maybe, on the off chance that it was real, but it was _obvious_ that it was a joke. (There was glitter on the corner of the letter, for fuck’s sake!) She knew only one person who was nerdy enough to use bee puns in a Valentine’s Day card and simultaneously disliked Valentine’s Day enough to make fun of it, and that was Cas – and Cas very definitely didn’t have any other but platonic feelings for her. They’d established that last year, and because Meg actually _liked_ Cas as a friend, she didn’t want to relive that particular kind of nightmare.

So she did what she viewed best: she thought it was a joke, and ignored it, letting the letter fall on the ground and forgetting about it the second she shut her locker and headed to her next class.

 

* * *

 

Sam had to admit that he was curious what Cas’s reaction would be to the letter. Not that it was any business of his, but he figured that he deserved to at least know, now that he’d been included in Jo’s odd operation. Mind made up, he took a detour on his way to the next class to walk through the hallway where Cas’s locker was.

Castiel wasn’t there, but that was a good thing, because Sam immediately spotted a heart-shaped, bright pink letter on the ground.

“Shit,” Sam muttered. He quickly snatched the letter from the ground, opened it and read it ( _Will you bee my Valentine?_ – alright, Sam had to admit, at least Jo knew what kind of puns Cas would appreciate). It really was the letter he was supposed to deliver. Maybe it had fallen from Cas’s locker when he opened it, and Cas hadn’t seen it?

“Déjà vu,” Sam muttered as he slipped the letter – again – to Cas’s locker. Jo and Cas better get married after all the trouble they’d put Sam through, Sam ominously thought. And they should make him the best man, at the very least.

Sam lingered in the hallway for a while, but Castiel didn’t show up. Sam frowned, looked at his cell phone for time, and decided to wait for a few more minutes, but then he spotted Meg Masters in the crowd. Fear struck through him, and he instantly sneaked away. If there was anyone he didn’t want to know about this whole Valentine’s Day operation, it was Meg. He couldn’t take the teasing, not even for Jo or Cas.

 

* * *

 

During second break, Meg went to her locker to retrieve a book she needed to return to Cas. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that she hadn’t even finished the book yet, but Castiel had asked her for it. She wasn’t really looking forward to Cas nerdgasming about it and wanting to talk about it. (Really, what had she expected when she borrowed something with the title, “Kafka On The Shore”? It sounded just as boring as it had been.)

When she opened her locker, the damn pink letter was there, on top of her things and glowing like a damn beacon. Again.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Meg muttered, now annoyed. She didn’t _want_ to talk about her relationship with Cas, and she most definitely didn’t _want_ to redefine it. They were fine where they were, and if she needed to resort to nastier ways of telling Cas to back off, she would.

She slipped the letter inside of the book, snapped the book shut and slammed her locker closed.

 

* * *

 

“Here’s your book,” Meg said. She’d tracked Castiel down just before the next class, and according to Castiel’s clock, they had two minutes before the bell rang.

“Thanks,” Castiel said. Meg looked fidgety, which Cas took to mean that she hadn’t finished it, so he didn’t push. “You’re off to Psychology?”

“Yeah, I get to enjoy Miss Moseley burn idiots for a whole hour. Jealous?”

“Always,” Cas gave her a smile. “See you at lunch?”

“Yeah, see you at lunch,” Meg said, giving that odd half-smile of hers. Castiel smiled back, but they didn’t have time to talk anymore, because the bell rang just then.

Castiel tucked the book into his shoulder bag and walked into classroom, but as he took out his Math books, he noticed something pink peeking from the _Kafka On The Shore_. Curious, he took the book out and opened it.

He instantly realized that this was a mistake, because when the words “will you bee my Valentine?” got through to his brain, he immediately blushed and – hopelessly, he reminded himself – thought of Dean. What he would have given to actually get a cheesy Valentine’s Day card from his best friend. What he would have given to go on a date with him, not having to hold himself back and just tell Dean every silly, romantic thought he’d ever had and all the things he wanted to do with Dean.

His crush might’ve gotten a little out of control during the last few months, but so far, he’d managed it. Valentine’s Day was the worst, though, because it only reminded him of things that he couldn’t have.

Castiel forced himself awake from the daydream. Dean was still just a friend, Castiel was still just having a stupid crush on his straight friend, and besides, it was Meg who gave him the book.

Why… why was there a Valentine’s Day letter in the middle of the book, then?

It was such a nice letter, too. And with a visual bee pun, no less. But…

Meg had to know that Castiel was giving the book to Anna. He’d mentioned it several times earlier this week, saying that he needed the book back, because Anna wanted it for a book report she needed to write. Maybe this was Meg’s discreet way of getting in contact with Anna?

But on the other hand… Could it be from Meg to him? Castiel didn’t much care for that idea – he and Meg were good friends, but as that horrible two-week relationship they’d had last year proved, they were indefinitely better off as friends. They just didn’t mesh very well romantically, and Castiel felt anxious at the thought of having to go through another horribly awkward conversation with Meg about that.

Castiel frowned. He didn’t know what to do – should he leave the letter in the middle of the book? Was it meant for him, or for Anna? – and leafed through the book as he thought.

In the end, he decided to just leave the letter and pass the book to Anna. It was clearly meant for her, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Castiel stopped by Anna’s table at lunch. She was talking animatedly with her friends – most of whom Castiel didn’t know, because they were all younger than him and she had so many – but stopped immediately when she saw her big brother.

“Here you go,” Cas only said, giving her the book.

“Thank you, I needed this!” she said. “Did Meg give you much trouble for asking it back?”

“No, no trouble,” Castiel said. There was an odd edge to his voice, but he handed Anna the book with no further comments and walked away.

Anna continued to half-listen to her friends’ chatter, but she opened the book from the first page to check it out. She had read it last year, but didn’t remember that much about it, and wanted to get a head start on her book report.

She didn’t get any reading done, though, because she spotted something pink peeking from the book. Curious, Anna opened the correct page and saw a letter; it was a simple Valentine’s Day card that only said, “Will you bee my Valentine? Meet me behind the bleachers today, at 5 PM.”

Anna blushed profoundly and slammed the book shut. Could… what? Could the letter be from…?

Wistful thinking, she immediately realized. It wasn’t from Jo. The book had been with Meg for a long time, and she must’ve taken the chance now that Anna had asked it back. Anna knew Meg through Cas, and while she liked Meg’s wit and attitude, she only liked her as a friend.

If only the letter was from Jo. But she banished the thought.

Still, she was curious. She had never before received a letter from a secret admirer, and whoever it was – even if it was Meg – she felt she had a responsibility to meet them.

Anna opened the book again, taking the letter out to admire it for a while, and then tucked both the book and the letter in her bag.

She didn’t notice that the letter slipped away and ended up the floor instead of her bag.

 

* * *

 

By now, Sam could’ve drawn a hyper realistic picture of the cursed pink letter. When he saw the letter on the cafeteria floor during his lunch break, Sam only cringed and picked it up.

“Not goddamn again,” he muttered under his breath, stuffing the letter to his pocket.

Sam decided that he’d had enough. Jo could deliver the damn thing herself. She should’ve delivered it herself from the start, and better yet, in person. Sam had done more than his part – it wasn’t his fault that Cas didn’t appear to be interested in the letter.

Mind made up, Sam headed towards Jo’s locker after lunch. At least he knew exactly where Jo’s locker was: it was the one with that funny stain on the right corner, so it was impossible to miss. Sam shook his head as he dropped off the letter; poor Jo, having to face rejection in such a cruel manner.

Anna walked by just then, and embarrassed, Sam waved at her. She’d clearly seen him drop off the letter, and Sam didn’t know what to say if she asked about it.

“Hi, Anna,” Sam sheepishly greeted. Anna had always made him a bit nervous: she was nice, and he did know her somewhat, because she was Cas’s sister, but they didn’t really talk that much. She was more of Jo’s friend, anyway – they were the ones usually seen together, sharing the some classes and bonding over having to endure Dean and Cas’s shit. In a funny way, they sometimes felt like a parallel of Dean and Cas, only a year younger and female.

“Hi, Sam,” Anna said. She was smiling, but there was something tense about it, and Sam didn’t intend to find out. Instead, Sam walked quickly away. He didn’t want any questions about Valentine’s Day or letters for a century after this.

Anna watched as Sam walked away. She knew it was silly, but she couldn’t feel but disappointed at having seen Sam slip a letter into Jo’s locker. Sam obviously had a crush on Jo, and it was vain of her to be jealous of it, Anna thought. It made sense, though: Sam was always hanging around Jo (and Dean, naturally), so it wasn’t quite a leap to think that he’d developed a crush on her. After all, that’s how Anna first developed a crush on her – it was almost impossible not to love her, after being around her for some time.

As if hearing her thoughts, Jo tapped Anna on the shoulder right then. Anna jumped, and Jo grinned at that.

“Hi, scaredy-cat,” Jo greeted.

“You’d have jumped too,” Anna accused her. “How’s your day been?”

“Same old,” Jo sighed. “Dean’s been jumpy as fuck all day. He didn’t even finish his dessert today. He’s hiding something.”

“Something else than a crush on Cas?”

“Touché,” Jo said. Before Anna could stop her, she opened her locker. A pink letter fell out, but Jo snatched it and hid it behind her hands before Anna could get a look at it.

“Really?” Anna raised her brows at Jo’s embarrassment.

“I haven’t received a Valentine since middle school!” Jo hissed. “It’s… ugh.” She peeked at the letter in her hands, flushing as she read it. Anna’s chest constricted. “Um. Anna, did you see someone by my locker today?”

Anna hesitated for a second. “I think it’s from Sam.”

“Sam put this in my locker?” Jo shrieked. The blush on her cheeks quickly faded. “Oh, ew, he’s… he’s like a brother to me!”

Anna’s heart happily leapt at that. “Maybe you should tell him that?”

“Oh I will,” Jo muttered, darkly.

She dumped the damn letter in Sam’s locker on her way to class, perhaps using more force than necessary.

 

* * *

 

Jo’s communication tactics were the most passive-aggressive on the planet, Sam decided when he saw the letter in his locker after final class.

“Fine, I’ll take it to Cas myself,” he sighed. The poor letter was crumbled and the glitter that had decorated the frame had fallen off. Sam smoothed it with his hands the best he could, and then went on his way to find Cas.

Cas was luckily by his locker, getting ready to head home after the final class. Sam called for him and offered the letter.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said, “You dropped something.”

“I didn’t—” Cas got quiet when he saw the letter. “Sam?”

“I’m supposed to deliver this to you,” Sam sighed. “Just take it.”

“It’s for me?” Cas asked, flabbergasted. “But—”

“Dude, just take it. And you better be there, to at least address this, because I’ve been through so much trouble that you wouldn’t even believe.”

Meekly, Castiel accepted the letter. It was still proudly proclaiming, “Will you bee my Valentine?”, but the glitter had fallen off and it looked a little run-down.

Was the letter from Meg, or from someone else? But why would Sam deliver it to him, if it was from Meg?

Castiel didn’t understand anything anymore. But he definitely wanted to find out what was behind all this.

“I’ll be there,” Castiel promised.

Sam sighed in relief. After all his troubles, he at least wanted to witness a (hopefully) happy ending.

 

* * *

 

And so it happened that instead of the two people who were originally intended to meet behind the bleachers at 5 PM, there were six.

Dean was there first, fidgeting with his shoulder bag and jacket and everything he could get his fingers on. He hadn’t been this nervous since the first day of high school, or perhaps the day he’d realized he had a crush on his best friend and had been forced to sit next to Cas throughout a whole movie without being able to hold his hand. Since then, he’d tried to tell Cas several times, but nothing ever seemed appropriate to say – besides, how do you deal with telling your (supposedly) straight best friend that you have a very non-straight crush on them? Only Jo’s nagging had finally convinced him that Valentine’s Day would be appropriate to ask Cas out. At least, if this all blew up in his face, Dean could blame Valentine’s Day for it or play it as a joke. Maybe.

Dean tapped his foot on the ground, anxiously waiting for the clock to strike five. Cas was very punctual, so Dean didn’t expect anyone to arrive ten to five, but that’s what happened. He jumped when he saw a person approach, and then frowned when he realized that it wasn’t Cas.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked when Gabriel came into view.

“Just witnessing the show,” Gabriel shrugged.

“Fuck off,” Dean said, but Gabriel only grinned.

“Oh, I don’t think I will. I’m here to chaperone for my dear brother.”

“Like you’d care about your brother’s chastity,” Dean snapped.

Gabriel waved his hand. “Pot, kettle, Deano.” Gabriel looked at his watch. “Anyway, Sam should be here any minute, he’s usually very punctual.”

“What?” Dean asked, puzzled. Sam was coming here, too? What the hell?

It wasn’t Sam who showed up next, though. It was Anna, and when she saw Dean and Gabriel, her eyes widened.

“Anna?” Dean asked at the same as she said, “Dean?”

“Gabriel,” Gabriel said, cheerily. “Now that we all know each other, when’s the show starting?”

As if to answer his question, Jo showed up right then. Anna’s face paled, and Dean could only gape in horror.

“Jo? What the hell?” Dean asked. Jo seemed taken aback by all the people, and looked from Anna to Dean to Gabriel and back.

“I could ask you the same question,” Jo said. “What the hell?”

And to further confuse everyone, Cas and Sam showed up just then, entering from opposite directions. They both slowed their pace, looking oddly from person to person.

Dean broke the silence. “Cas, uh, hi.”

“Dean?” Cas asked. “What is going on here?”

Dean threw up his hands. “I honestly don’t know. Did you get my letter?”

“Letter?” Cas furrowed his brows. Then, almost shyly, he reached into his pocket and took out the pink letter. “This one?”

“But,” Anna said, “I got that one too.”

“So did I,” Jo said, suspiciously. “Sam, what did you do?”

“What? Why do you think this was my fault?” Sam said. “It was your idea, after all!”

“Why would I want to send Cas a Valentine?” Jo asked, angry.

Sam looked lost. “So, you don’t have a crush on him?”

“Hell no!”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “What exactly is going on here?”

They all looked at each other, uncomfortable and confused. Except for Gabriel, who was having the time of his life.

“Oh my god, this is the best thing ever,” he cackled. “No one knows who the letter was for and everybody got it. I _love_ this!”

“I thought it was from Meg,” Cas confessed.

“Meg? Really?” Dean gasped. “Fuck everything. It was from me to you, okay!” Dean shrieked. “Cas, I really _really_ like you, okay? Stupid bee puns aside, will you be my Valentine?”

“Dean,” Cas breathed, completely overwhelmed. “I—what? It really _was_ for me?”

“Yes!” Dean’s face was starting to turn crimson, and nervous, he looked away. “So, um, if you’d like to, we could, um, go to the movies, and uh… go out with me?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel grinned. He walked towards Dean, and Dean automatically opened his arms to embrace Cas. “I will be your Valentine. For now and hopefully for—”

Cas swallowed the words down, before he could say something he regretted, but Dean understood the sentiment. He smiled at Cas, finally happy and carefree, and Castiel smiled right back at him. Dean let his hands fall around Cas’s waist, and Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, and they simultaneously pulled each other for a kiss.

Everyone else looked on uncomfortably as Castiel pushed Dean backwards and Dean pulled Cas hungrily towards him. They entered a weird dance of limbs, placing kisses to everywhere they could reach, and all the others turned away from them, letting them have their moment.

“So, uh,” Jo said. She glanced at Sam. “I guess the letter I got wasn’t from you.”

“Oh, ew,” Sam said. “No, definitely not.”

“I wished it was from you,” Anna softly confessed. Jo’s eyes snapped on her, and their gazed locked for a moment.

“Oh,” Jo said. She flushed. “Well, um, you know I don’t care much for Valentine’s Day.”

“I know,” Anna muttered.

“But if I’d known it’s important to you, I’d asked you.”

“What?”

Jo smiled. “Will you go out with me?”

The happy smile threatened to split Anna’s face in half. She took Jo’s hand, and Jo threaded their fingers together. “I’d love to.”

“I’m impressed,” Gabriel commented. “I haven’t seen this much cheese since I visited a Gouda factory.”

“Stop ruining the moment, Gabe,” Sam said.

“Alright, alright. Now that we’re all confessing stuff, let’s have our moment, Sammy, shall we?”

“What?” Sam blushed. “You’re five years older than me, you creep!”

“I can wait,” Gabriel winked. Sam only gaped in horror.

Figures that everyone but him got a happy ending, Sam grumbled.


End file.
